


Yoga?

by widowgoingdownthehill



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowgoingdownthehill/pseuds/widowgoingdownthehill





	

"Romanoff."

Nothing. Hill tries some more to get her attention.

"Natasha."

"Agent."

"Widow."

 _"Babe,"_ this one said through gritted teeth, though not usually.

"Nat, goddamnit!!"

That one worked. "Hm? What?"

"Please stop trying to [impregnate the stability balls](https://uproxx.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/scarlett-johannsson-ball2.gif?w=650). We can't get banned from this yoga studio, too." Maria whines as she sees one of the staff heading their way, looking nervous about kicking them out.

Shame, this was their last option before they promised to join classes in the tower, with Darcy instructing the rest of the team. There is no escaping them, it seems.


End file.
